


Texts From Last Night

by rocketsandraccoons



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But it sure is fun, Drunk Texting, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Smoking, Superheroes and alcohol may not be the best mix, The new members of YJ like alcohols, Tim should know better than giving in to peer pressure, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketsandraccoons/pseuds/rocketsandraccoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shots based on the 'Texts from last Night'.</p><p>Surrounds (mostly) the newer members of the team. But obviously its going to include shenanigans involving the rest of the team too. But tales of the younger team members getting into odd situations can be pretty amusing, especially when trying to hide things from the Original Members and the League.</p><p>disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or the 'texts from last night'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bart Allen & Gar Logan

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I was playing with while my internet wasn't working properly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (661) Sorry for talking about super scientific shit last night, I know it bugs you sometimes when I don't shut up.  
> (1-661) What? You sat on the couch for a solid 2 hours staring at your fingerprints and the only word that came out your mouth was “how”.

Rubbing his eyes, he pulled himself up into a sitting position. A yawn escaped his lips as he looked around the room, adjusting to being awake. His head was sore, but it wasn't too bad. It could have been _far_ worse. Shutting his eyes, he took a moment to think on the previous night, and was happy to realise that there was no missing memories.

Taking in a deep breath, he reached over to grab his phone. The newest message was the one that caught his eye, and so he opened it up.

 _Sorry for talking about super scientific shit last night, I know it bugs you sometimes when I don't shut up_. - Bart

It took a few minutes for it all to click in Gar's mind. And so he sent his reply. _What? You sat on the couch for a solid 2 hours staring at your fingerprints and the only word that came out of your mouth was “how_ ”.

He sniggered slightly at the strange memory. The previous night had been interesting to say the least. The older team members, and the League, had been away, leaving Bart, Cassie, Jaime, Tim, Virgil and himself in the Watchtower with nothing to do. Cassie and Virgil had accidentally found the Watchtowers stash of alcohol, and well, once Bart and himself had agreed that drinking it couldn't be _that_ bad an idea, Jaime and Tim reluctantly agreed.

And so that had been how the six youngest team members had found themselves not so sober in a rec room, watching some shitty plant programme on the television with Cassie and Jaime watching it with the interest of a toddler watching *Boo. Tim and Virgil had debated everything from how poptarts could take over the world to how Santa could make it around the world in an entire night. After awhile of listening eagerly to Tim and Virgil's debates (and even adding his own opinion in every so often), Gar had realised that Bart had been eerily quiet. Looking over at him, he had seen his friend very intensely staring at his fingers. Looking more closely, Gar's sharp eyes caughtened on to the fact that Bart's eyes were not just focused on his fingers, but on his _fingerprints_. His alcohol effected mind slowly realised that Bart had been in the same position since the start of the programme Cassie and Jaime were watching. It had started over an hour previously.

It was the longest period of time that Gar had ever seen Bart sit so still for.

“Uh, dude... You okay?” He had asked.

Bart didn't even seem to register the fact that someone had spoken to him, which began to worry the shape shifter.

When the question “How?” hit his ears, it took him a few seconds to realise that it had been the speedster who had spoken.

Confused, Gar had tried prompting more of a reaction out of his friend, only to be met with silence. Bart proceeded to remain in the same position for at least another forty five minutes, before randomly asking “Can unicorns really be friends with mermaids?” Gar, spent the rest of the night trying to work out what on earth had been running through his friends head as he had stared down at his fingerprints.

 _Oh, really? I was sure I had been speaking aloud. Like, I can totally remember asking you your opinion on how fingerprints_ _actually left marks on things at one point_.


	2. Wally West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (602) Whoever decided to wrap my shins in duct tape owes me new leg hair.

_Whoever decided to wrap my shins in duct tape owes me new leg hair_. - Wally

He couldn't stop laughing. He probably should, but nope, it was just too damn hilarious. The phone that was held between the two of them held the text that had no doubt been sent to every member of the team. Of course, every member of the team had not been involved with the wrapping duct tape around Wallace West's shins. There had only been two people involved in that.

And those two people, were, of course, Bartholomew Allen II aka Bart Allen aka Impulse and Garfield Logan aka Gar aka Beast Boy.

Wally had been drunk, then again, so had most of the team (and League for that matter). It was New Years, of course they would be partying and getting slightly tipsy, if not drunk. Wally had been speeding around, and drinking, and blabbering on about how it was “DUCT tape, not DUCK tape”. He had gone on about the difference long enough for both a slightly tipsy Gar and a mostly sober Bart to decide that enough was enough.

They had planned it perfectly. Unfortunately, that resulted in them having to wait until he either passed out or fell asleep.

Luckily enough, he had passed out on a couch, and they had put their plan into action. Hunting out the duct tape, they approached Wally's unconscious body, rolled his trousers up to his knees and began wrapping his legs in the tape, sniggering the entire time. Once they felt they had done a good enough job – having wrapped each leg in the tape, before taping his legs together; and running out of tape – they used a black marker and wrote DUCK TAPE BITCH across the silver tape.

After that they had ran off to the safety of Gar's room and camped out there.

**Author's Note:**

> *Boo, just in case anyone was wondering (because I'm not sure if it was an international thing or not) was a brittish childrens programme - you should try you tubing it if you've never seen it. It was my favourite programme when I was a child.
> 
> Feel free to comment with any requests for a one-shot; this has to be my favourite 'short-story' idea yet, hopefully everyone else enjoys what i've written as much as i enjoyed writing it.


End file.
